1974 in music
__TOC__ in 1974]] in 1974]] Events January–April *January 3 – Bob Dylan and The Band kick off their 40-date concert tour at Chicago Stadium. It's Dylan's first time on the road since 1966. *January 17 **Joni Mitchell releases her monumental album Court and Spark, supported by the single "Help Me" reaching the highest moment of commercial success. **Dino Martin, singer and son of Dean Martin, is arrested on suspicion of possession and sale of two machine guns. *February 10 – record producer Phil Spector is badly injured in a car accident. Details of the accident are kept secret. *February 12 – New York's rock club, Bottom Line, opens in Greenwich Village. The first headlining act is Dr. John. *February 14 – The Captain & Tennille are married in Virginia City, Nevada. *February 16 – Two years of litigation between Grand Funk and former manager Terry Knight are finally resolved. The band gets the rights to its name but Knight wins a cash settlement. *February 18 **Yes sells out the first of two nights at Madison Square Garden, without a bit of advertising for the show. **Kiss releases their self-titled debut album. *February 19 – The first American Music Awards are broadcast on ABC, two weeks before the Grammys. *February 20 – Cher files for divorce from her husband of 10 years, Sonny Bono. *March 12 – John Lennon is involved in an altercation with a photographer outside The Troubadour in Los Angeles, California. Lennon and friend Harry Nilsson have been heckling comedian Tommy Smothers and are forced to leave the club. *March 16 – Country music's Grand Ole Opry moves to a new location at the Opryland USA theme park in Nashville, Tennessee *March 30 – The Ramones play their first concert at the Performance Studio in New York. *April 5 – Van Halen play their first gig on the Sunset Strip in Hollywood at Gazzarri's. *April 6 **200,000 music fans attend The California Jam rock festival. Artists performing at the event include Emerson, Lake & Palmer, Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, Black Oak Arkansas, and the Eagles. **Swedish group ABBA wins the 19th Eurovision Song Contest in The Dome, Brighton, England, with the song "Waterloo", kickstarting their stellar international career. *April 14 – Ladies and Gentlemen: The Rolling Stones, a concert movie filmed during the band's 1972 North American Tour, premieres at the Ziegfeld Theatre in New York. *April 16 – Queen play their first North American concert, opening for Mott the Hoople in Denver, Colorado. *April 25 – Pam Morrison, Jim Morrison's widow, is found dead in her Hollywood apartment from an apparent heroin overdose. May–December *May 7 – Led Zeppelin announces their new record label, Swan Song Records, with a lavish party at The Four Seasons Hotel in New York. *May 25 – Twenty years after it was recorded, "Rock Around the Clock" by Bill Haley and His Comets returns to the Billboard Top 40, after it gains renewed popularity from its use in the film American Graffiti and the TV series Happy Days. *May 28 - Experimental orchestra, the Portsmouth Sinfonia, plays a concert at the Royal Albert Hall, with its regular conductor John Farley. The performers included Michael Nyman and Brian Eno.[http://www.portsmouthsinfonia.com/media/sundaytelegraph.html Sunday Telegraph, 23 May 2004]. Accessed 1 April 2013 *June 5 – Patti Smith records "Hey Joe", her debut single which arguably becomes the first punk rock single when released in August. *June 14 – David Bowie launches his Diamond Dogs tour at the Montreal Forum. One year previously Bowie had announced he was retiring from touring as Ziggy Stardust. *July 4 – Barry White marries Love Unlimited lead singer Glodean James. *July 20 – The first Knebworth Concert is held in England, headlined by The Allman Brothers Band. *July 29 **Having performed at two sold-out concerts at the London Palladium, 'Mama' Cass Elliot dies in her sleep after suffering a heart attack in a Mayfair flat in London, aged 32. **Neil Peart officially joins Rush. *August 7 – Peter Wolf, lead singer of The J. Geils Band, marries actress Faye Dunaway. *August 17 – Ramones make their CBGB debut. The venue would help establish their place at the forefront of punk rock. *September 15 – Gary Thain of Uriah Heep is shocked on stage at the Moody Coliseum in Dallas, Texas and is seriously injured. *October 5 – AC/DC performs its first official show with Bon Scott as its new lead singer. *October 18 – Al Green is attacked in the shower by a girlfriend. She scalds his body with a pan of boiling grits and commits suicide a few moments later. *November 2 – George Harrison launches his "George Harrison & Friends North American Tour" in Vancouver. It's Harrison's first tour since the Beatles North American Tour of 1966. *November 21 – Wilson Pickett is arrested in Andes, New York after allegedly firing a bullet through the door of a hotel room he was staying at while on a hunting trip with The Isley Brothers. *November 28 – John Lennon joins Elton John on stage at Madison Square Garden for three songs. It would be Lennon's last stage performance. *December 12 - Mick Taylor leaves The Rolling Stones after 6 years. *December 31 **Lindsey Buckingham and Stevie Nicks join Fleetwood Mac. **The third annual New Year's Rockin' Eve, moving this year from NBC to ABC, is aired with performances by Herbie Hancock, The Beach Boys, Chicago, Olivia Newton-John and The Doobie Brothers. unknown date *Lord Shorty's Endless Vibrations is the first soca LP and the first major soca hit worldwide. *Rover Thomas claims to have been visited in a dream by a deceased friend near Warmun, Australia and receives the Krill Krill song cycle. *Journey signs to Columbia Records. *The original Alice Cooper group breaks up. The band's leader, Vincent Furnier, changes his name to Alice Cooper and goes on to a solo career. Bands formed *''See Category:Musical groups established in 1974'' Bands disbanded *Jefferson Airplane *The Moody Blues (reformed in 1977) *The Stooges (reformed in 2003) Albums released January February |} March April May June July August September October November December Release Date Unknown *''Alvorecer'' – Clara Nunes *''Anka'' – Paul Anka *''As I See It Now'' – Melanie *''Baker Gurvitz Army'' – Baker Gurvitz Army *''Big Bad Bo'' – Bo Diddley *''Blackdance'' – Klaus Schulze *''Boogie Brothers'' – Savoy Brown *''Breakin' Bread'' – Fred & the New J.B.'s *''Caravan and the New Symphonia'' – Caravan – Live *''Cassidy Live!'' – David Cassidy *''Caught Up'' – Millie Jackson *''Child of the Novelty'' – Mahogany Rush *''Cicero Park'' – Hot Chocolate *''The Civil Surface'' – Egg *''Come a Little Closer'' – Etta James *''Confusion'' – Fela Kuti *''Cop Yer Whack for This'' – Billy Connolly *''Damn Right I Am Somebody'' – Fred Wesley and the J.B.'s *''Dancehall Sweethearts'' – Horslips *''Dandruff'' – Ivor Cutler *''David Essex'' – David Essex *''Do It Good'' – KC and the Sunshine Band *''Don't Be Fooled by the Name'' – Geordie *''Dreamer'' – Bobby Bland *''Elis & Tom'' – Elis Regina & Tom Jobim *''Ella in London'' – Ella Fitzgerald *''Fine and Mellow'' – Ella Fitzgerald *''Floating World'' – Jade Warrior *''Free and Easy'' – Helen Reddy *''Free Beer and Chicken'' – John Lee Hooker *''The Giants'' – Oscar Peterson, Joe Pass, Ray Brown *''Goodbye'' – Gene Ammons *''Got to Find a Way'' – Curtis Mayfield *''Great Balls of Fire'' – Jerry Lee Lewis *''Gregg Allman Tour'' – Gregg Allman – Live *''Happy Daze'' – Lindisfarne *''I Can't Stand the Rain'' – Ann Peebles *''I Just Want to Sing With My Friends'' – The Persuasions *''The Impossible Dream'' – The Sensational Alex Harvey Band *''Inspiration Information'' – Shuggie Otis *''Introducing Eddy and the Falcons'' – Wizzard *''Isis'' – Isis *''I've Got the Music in Me'' – Kiki Dee *''I Wanna Get Funky'' – Albert King *''Journey'' – Colin Blunstone *''June 1, 1974'' – Kevin Ayers, John Cale, Brian Eno and Nico *''Kiki Dee'' – Kiki Dee *''Light of Worlds'' – Kool & The Gang *''The Link Wray Rumble'' – Link Wray *''L'isola di niente'' – Premiata Forneria Marconi *''Live!'' – April Wine *''Live'' – The Dubliners *''Live in London '74'' – Bill Haley & His Comets *''Live in Japan'' – The Carpenters *''Love Song for Jeffrey'' – Helen Reddy *''The Magic of the Blue'' – Blue Magic *''The Main Event – Live'' – Frank Sinatra *''Manifiesto'' – Víctor Jara *''Manuel'' – Dalida *''Men Opening Umbrellas Ahead'' – Vivian Stanshall *''The Mirror'' – Spooky Tooth *''Mysterious Traveller'' – Weather Report *''New and Improved'' – The Spinners *''The Night the Light Went On in Long Beach'' – Electric Light Orchestra *''The Oak Ridge Boys'' – The Oak Ridge Boys *''Olympia 74'' – Dalida *''Orleans II'' – Orleans *''Oscar Peterson in Russia'' – Oscar Peterson *''Oscar Peterson and Dizzy Gillespie'' – Oscar Peterson, Dizzy Gillespie *''Oscar Peterson and The Trumpet Kings – Jousts'' – Oscar Peterson *''Oscar Peterson and Roy Eldridge'' – Oscar Peterson, Roy Eldridge *''Oscar Peterson and Harry Edison'' – Oscar Peterson, Harry "Sweets" Edison *''Patterns'' – Kiki Dee *''Phases and Stages'' – Willie Nelson *''Pilot (From the Album of the Same Name)'' – Pilot *''Rags to Rufus'' – Rufus *''Ride 'Em Cowboy'' – Paul Davis *''Riding High'' – Chilliwack *''Rock Your Baby'' – George McCrae *''Rockin' with Curly Leads'' – The Shadows *''Röda Kapellet'' – Röda Kapellet *''Rub It In'' – Billy "Crash" Craddock *''Rufusized'' – Rufus *''Satch and Josh'' – Oscar Peterson, Count Basie *''Silk Torpedo'' – The Pretty Things *''Skin Tight'' – Ohio Players *''Souvenirs'' – Dan Fogelberg *''Slapp Happy'' – Slapp Happy *''Solid'' – The Groundhogs *''Staircase to the Day'' – Gravy Train *''A Tapestry of Dreams'' – Charles Aznavour *''Tasty'' – Good Rats *''They Say I'm Different'' – Betty Davis *''The Three Degrees'' – The Three Degrees *''Thrust'' – Herbie Hancock *''Toby'' – The Chi-Lites *''Truck Turner'' – Isaac Hayes *''Turn of the Cards'' – Renaissance *''The Way We Were'' – Andy Williams *''What the...You Mean I Can't Sing?!'' – Melvin van Peebles *''When the Eagle Flies'' – Traffic *''Where Have I Known You Before'' – Return to Forever *''Windows'' – Jon Lord and Eberhard Schoener – Live *''Winter Light'' – Oregon *''Zuckerzeit'' – Cluster Biggest hit singles The following songs achieved the highest chart positions in the charts of 1974. Other hit singles *"After The Goldrush" – Prelude *"Ain't Too Proud to Beg" – The Rolling Stones *"The Air That I Breathe" – The Hollies *"All Of My Life" – Diana Ross *"Already Gone" – Eagles *"Amateur Hour" – Sparks *"Annie's Song" – John Denver *"Another Saturday Night" – Cat Stevens *"Band on the Run" – Paul McCartney & Wings *"The Bangin' Man" – Slade *"Beach Baby" – The First Class *"Best of My Love" – Eagles *“Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me” – Gladys Knight and The Pips *"Billy Don't Be a Hero" – Paper Lace *"Billy Don't Be a Hero" – Bo Donaldson and The Heywoods *"The Bitch Is Back" – Elton John *"Black Water" – The Doobie Brothers *"Born With a Smile On My Face" – Stephanie de Sykes & Rain *"Break the Rules" – Status Quo *"The Bump" – Kenny *"Bungle in the Jungle" – Jethro Tull *"Can't Get Enough" – Bad Company *"Carefree Highway" – Gordon Lightfoot *"Cat's in the Cradle" – Harry Chapin *"Devil Gate Drive" – Suzi Quatro *"Diamond Dogs" – David Bowie *"Doctor's Orders" – Sunny *"Don't Let the Sun go Down on Me" – Elton John *"Don't Stay Away Too Long – Peters and Lee *"Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing" – Stevie Wonder *"Down Down" – Status Quo *"Emma" – Hot Chocolate *"The Entertainer" – Marvin Hamlisch *"Canta y sé feliz" - Peret *"Everyday" – Slade *"Everlasting Love – Carl Carlton *"Everything I Own" – Ken Boothe *"Eviva España" - Sylvia *"Far Far Away" – Slade *"For The Love Of Money" – The O'Jays *"Get Dancin'" – Disco-Tex and the Sex-O-Lettes *"Go (Before You Break My Heart)" [English version of "Sì"]'' – Gigliola Cinquetti *"Gonna Make You a Star" – David Essex *"Hang On In There Baby" – Johnny Bristol *"Haven't Got Time for the Pain" – Carly Simon *"He's Misstra Know It All" – Stevie Wonder *"Help Me" – Joni Mitchell *"Homely Girl" – The Chi-Lites *"Honey, Honey" – ABBA *"Hooked on a Feeling" – Blue Swede *"How Come" – Ronnie Lane & Slim Chance *"How Long?" – Ace *"I Honestly Love You" – Olivia Newton-John *"I Know What I Like (In Your Wardrobe)" – Genesis *"I See a Star" – Mouth & MacNeal *"I Shot the Sheriff" – Eric Clapton *"I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song" – Jim Croce *"I'm Leaving It All Up to You – Donny and Marie Osmond *"If You Love Me (Let Me Know)" – Olivia Newton-John *"It's Only Rock 'n' Roll" – The Rolling Stones *"Jambalaya (On the Bayou)" – The Carpenters *"Jealous Mind" – Alvin Stardust *"Jet" – Paul McCartney & Wings *"Judy Teen" – Cockney Rebel *"Jungle Boogie" – Kool & the Gang *"Junior's Farm" – Paul McCartney & Wings *"Killer Queen" – Queen *"Kissin' in the Back Row of the Movies" – The Drifters *"Let Me Be There" – Olivia Newton-John *"Let's Put It All Together" – The Stylistics *"Life Is a Rock (But the Radio Rolled Me)" – Reunion *"The Loco-Motion" – Grand Funk Railroad *"Lonely This Christmas" – Mud *"Long Live Love" – Olivia Newton-John *"The Love I Lost" – Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes *"Love Me for a Reason" – The Osmonds *"Love's Theme" – Love Unlimited Orchestra *"Ma-Ma-Ma-Belle" – Electric Light Orchestra *"Machine Gun" – Commodores *"Magic" – Pilot *"The Man Who Sold the World" – Lulu *"Midnight at the Oasis" – Maria Muldaur *"Mockingbird" – Carly Simon (with James Taylor) *"Money" – Pink Floyd *"Ms Grace" – The Tymes *"My Melody of Love" – Bobby Vinton *"The Night Chicago Died" – Paper Lace *"One Man Band" – Leo Sayer *"Overnight Sensation (Hit Record)" – Raspberries *"Please Come to Boston" – Dave Loggins *"Queen of Clubs" – KC and the Sunshine Band *"Radar Love" – Golden Earring *"Rebel Rebel" – David Bowie *"Remember You're A Womble" – The Wombles *"Rikki Don't Lose That Number" – Steely Dan *"Rock 'n' Roll Winter" – Wizzard *"Rock Me Gently" – Andy Kim *"Rock On" – David Essex *"Rock the Boat" – Hues Corporation *"Sad Sweet Dreamer – Sweet Sensation *"Seasons in the Sun" – Terry Jacks *"Shang-A-Lang" – Bay City Rollers *"She" – Charles Aznavour *"The Show Must Go On" – Leo Sayer *"Smokin' in the Boys Room" – Brownsville Station *"Solitaire" – Andy Williams *"Soyokaze no Kuchizuke" - Candies *"Stop and Smell the Roses" – Mac Davis *"The Streak" – Ray Stevens *"Streets of London" – Ralph McTell *"Sugar Baby Love" – The Rubettes *"Summer Breeze" – The Isley Brothers *"Sundown" – Gordon Lightfoot *"Sweet Home Alabama" – Lynyrd Skynyrd *"TSOP (The Sound of Philadelphia)" – MFSB (with vocals by The Three Degrees) *"Tell Me Something Good" – Rufus *"There's a Ghost In My House" – R. Dean Taylor *"This Town Ain't Big Enough for Both of Us" – Sparks *"Time (Pink Floyd song)/Us and Them - Pink Floyd *"Touch Too Much" – Arrows *"The Wall Street Shuffle" – 10cc *"Whatever Gets You Thru the Night" – John Lennon with the Plastic Ono Nuclear Band *"When Will I See You Again" – The Three Degrees *"You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" – Bachman–Turner Overdrive *"You Are Everything" – Diana Ross and Marvin Gaye *"You Haven't Done Nothin'" – Stevie Wonder *"(You Keep Me) Hangin' On" – Cliff Richard *"You Make Me Feel Brand New" – The Stylistics *"(You're) Having My Baby" – Paul Anka & Odia Coates *"You're the First, the Last, My Everything" – Barry White Published popular music * "Annie's Song" w.m. John Denver * "Happy Days" w.m. Pratt & McClain from the ABC-TV Series ''Happy Days * "Hasta Mañana" w.m. Benny Andersson, Stig Anderson & Björn Ulvaeus * "I Honestly Love You" w.m. Peter Allen & Jeff Barry * "I Won't Send Roses" w.m. Jerry Herman from the musical Mack & Mabel * "I've Got The Music In Me" w.m. Bias Boshell * "Midnight At The Oasis" w.m. David Nichtern * "Murder On The Orient Express" m. Richard Rodney Bennett from the film Murder on the Orient Express * "Freebird" – Lynyrd Skynyrd * "No Goodbyes" w.m. Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman from the musical Over Here! * "Pencil Thin Mustache" w.m. Jimmy Buffett * "Ring Ring" w.m. Benny Andersson, Stig Anderson, Björn Ulvaeus, Neil Sedaka & Phil Cody * "She" w. Herbert Kretzmer m. Charles Aznavour * "Southern Nights" w.m. Allen Toussaint * "Sundown" w.m. Gordon Lightfoot * "Sunshine On My Shoulder" w.m. John Denver, Richard Kniss & Michael Taylor * "Tap Your Troubles Away" w.m. Jerry Herman from the musical Mack & Mabel * "Waterloo" w.m. Benny Andersson, Stig Anderson & Björn Ulvaeus * "We May Never Love Like This Again" w.m. Al Kasha & Joel Hirschorn. From the film The Towering Inferno * "Whatever Happened to Randolph Scott" w.m. Don Reid * "(You're) Having My Baby" w.m. Paul Anka * "Gigi L'Amoroso" – Dalida * "Anima Mia" – Dalida * "Ta Femme" – Dalida Classical music *Anne Boyd – Angklung for piano *George Crumb – Music for a Summer Evening (Makrokosmos III) for two amplified pianos and percussion (two players). *Mario Davidovsky **''Synchronisms No. 7'' for orchestra and tape **''Synchronisms No. 8'' for woodwind quintet and tape *Einar Englund – Piano Concerto no. 2 *Lorenzo Ferrero **''Ellipse III'' **''Ellipse IV (Waldmusik)'' *Nicolas Flagello – The Passion of Martin Luther King (oratorio) *Joaquin Homs – Trio *György Ligeti – San Francisco Polyphony for orchestra (1973–74) *Wolfgang Regel – Requiem "à la mémoire de César Geoffray" *Steve Reich – Music for 18 Musicians *Wolfgang Rihm – **''Dis-Kontur'' for orchestra **''Hervorgedunkelt'' (text: Paul Celan), for mezzo-soprano, flute, harp, vibraphone, cello, organ, and percussion **''Klavierstück Nr. 4'' **''Siebengestalt'', for organ and tam-tam *Dmitri Shostakovich – String Quartet No. 15 in E-flat minor, Op. 144 *Karlheinz Stockhausen – Inori for one or two soloists and orchestra Opera *Robert Ashley – Music with Roots in the Aether Musical theater * Candide (Leonard Bernstein) – Broadway revival * Cole London production opened at the Mermaid Theatre on July 2. Cast included Julia McKenzie, Bill Kerr, Una Stubbs and Rod McLennan * Gypsy (Jule Styne and Stephen Sondheim) – Broadway revival * Hans Christian Andersen London production * Lorelei Broadway production * Mack & Mabel Broadway production * The Magic Show off-Broadway production * Over Here! Broadway production * West Side Story (Bernstein) – London revival Musical films * Huckleberry Finn * Lost in the Stars * Mame * Phantom of the Paradise * That's Entertainment! * Son of Dracula Births *January 10 – Jemaine Clement bassist, guitarist, pianist, singer (Flight of the Conchords) *January 11 – Giuseppe Filianoti, Italian opera singer (tenor) *January 12 – Melanie Chisholm, British singer (Spice Girls) *February 11 – D'Angelo, singer, producer *February 13 – Robbie Williams, singer *April 14 – Da Brat, rapper *April 17 **Victoria Beckham, British singer (Spice Girls) **Mikael Åkerfeldt, Swedish musician (Opeth) *April 18 – Millie Corretjer, singer and actress *April 20 – Tina Cousins, singer *May 16 – Laura Pausini, Italian singer *May 17 – Andrea Corr, Irish singer (The Corrs) *May 18 – Chantal Kreviazuk, Canadian singer-songwriter *May 20 – Mikael Stanne, Swedish musician (Dark Tranquillity) *May 23 – Jewel, American singer *May 30 – Cee-Lo Green, singer *June 1 – Alanis Morissette, Canadian singer-songwriter *July 9 – Nikola Sarcevic, Swedish singer and bassist (Millencolin) *July 11 – Lil' Kim, American rapper *July 12 – Sharon den Adel, Dutch singer *July 13 – Deborah Cox, Canadian R&B singer *July 16 – Jeremy Enigk, singer/songwriter (Sunny Day Real Estate, The Fire Theft) *July 21 – Terry Coldwell, singer (East 17) *August 8 **Preta Gil, Brazilian singer **Brian Harvey, British singer (East 17) *August 13 – Niklas Sundin, Swedish guitarist (Dark Tranquillity) *August 14 – Ana Matronic, Scissor Sisters *August 17 – Salem Abraha, singer-songwriter *August 30 – Aaron Barrett, Reel Big Fish *September 19 – Jimmy Fallon, American comedian & musician *October 1 – Keith Duffy, Irish singer and actor *October 4 – Ramazan Kubat, folk singer and composer *October 5 – Heather Headley, soul singer *October 18 **Peter Svensson, Swedish guitarist (The Cardigans) **Gerrell Gaddis, soul singer *November 2 – Nelly, rapper *November 4 – Louise Nurding, singer and former member of Eternal *December 7 – Nicole Appleton, British singer (All Saints) *December 10 – Meg White (The White Stripes) *December 24 – Julian Rachlin, Lithuanian-Austrian violinist Deaths *January 2 – Tex Ritter, country music singer, 68 *February 2 – Jean Absil, organist and composer, 80 *February 15 – Kurt Atterberg, composer, 86 *February 28 – Bobby Bloom, singer-songwriter, 28 *March 7 – Alberto Rabagliati, Italian singer and actor, 67 *March 28 **Dorothy Fields, lyricist, 68 **Dino Ciani, pianist, 32 (road accident) **Arthur Crudup, singer, 68 *April 5 - Jennifer Vyvyan, operatic soprano, 49 (bronchial condition) *April 7 – Pete Wendling, pianist and composer, 85 *April 15 – Giovanni D'Anzi, Italian songwriter, 68 *April 17 – Blossom Seeley, US singer and vaudeville entertainer, 87 *April 25 – Pamela Courson, Jim Morrison's widow, 27 (heroin overdose) *May 8 – Graham Bond, R&B musician, 36 (hit by train) *May 15 – Paul Gonsalves, jazz saxophonist, 53 *May 24 – Duke Ellington, jazz musician, and composer, 75 *June 8 – Rodolfo Lipizer, violinist and conductor, 79 *June 22 – Darius Milhaud, composer, 81 *June 27 **Cliff Friend, US composer **Lightnin' Slim, blues musician, 61 *July 18 - Gabrielle Ritter-Ciampi, operatic soprano, 77 *July 29 – "Mama" Cass Elliott, singer (The Mamas & the Papas), 32 (heart attack) *August 6 – Gene Ammons, tenor saxophonist, 49 (cancer) *August 9 – Bill Chase, jazz rock trumpeter, 39 *August 11 – Maria Maksakova, Sr., opera singer, 72 *September 3 – Harry Partch, composer, 73 *September 22 - Marta Fuchs, operatic soprano, 76 *September 23 – Robbie McIntosh, drummer (Average White Band), 24 *October 5 - Ebe Stignani, operatic soprano, about 70 *October 13 - Josef Krips, vioinist, 72 *October 24 – David Oistrakh, violinist, 66 *November 5 - Marguerite Namara, operatic soprano, 85 *November 8 – Ivory Joe Hunter, R&B singer, songwriter and pianist *November 11 – Alfonso Leng, composer, 80 *November 19 – George Brunies, jazz musician, 72 *November 21 – Frank Martin, composer, 84 *November 25 – Nick Drake, singer/songwriter, 26 (overdose) Awards Grammy Awards *Grammy Awards of 1974 Country Music Association Awards Eurovision Song Contest *Eurovision Song Contest 1974 References Category:1974 in music